1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an invention relating to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the same, and especially relating to a semiconductor device of a hetero-junction field effect transistor and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A GaN layer is used as a channel layer in a conventional hetero-junction field effect transistor of a semiconductor device containing nitride. A specific configuration is disclosed in Yasuhiro Okamoto and 5 others, “L-Band High Output AlGaN/GaN Hetero-junction FET on SiC Substrate”, Technical Report of IEICE, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, 2002, ED2002-94, pp. 85-88. An L-band high output AlGaN/GaN hetero-junction FET on a SiC substrate is disclosed in Yasuhiro Okamoto and 5 others, “L-Band High Output AlGaN/GaN Hetero-junction FET on SiC Substrate”, Technical Report of IEICE, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, 2002, ED2002-94, pp. 85-88., and it is a hetero-junction field effect transistor consisting of a nitride semiconductor using a GaN layer as a channel layer.
Further, in a conventional hetero-junction field effect transistor consisting of a nitride semiconductor, a source/drain electrode is formed with a deposited film in which a metal layer consisting of a plurality of Ti/Al etc. is alloyed, and a region doped with n-type impurities at a higher concentration than that of a lower part of the gate electrode by using a Si ion implantation method, etc. is provided. For example, the hetero-junction field effect transistor consisting of a nitride semiconductor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-134935.